User talk:Samantha Nightcore
Hey, the name's Scarlett, call me Candy if you wish. My Sign: --Geeks are not Nerds 11:11, December 1, 2014 (UTC)Geeks are not Nerds Stuff to know *you may call me friendly, I don't bite… hard… *we may be friends, just tell me cuz I don't have any =( *we could chat, just talk *have a nice and fine rainy day! *smirk* Pika's Message Section Hey! Wanna come to chat? [[User:Pikabear900|'The Almighty Pikachu']] 18:44, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't know.... I'll think of some ideas [[User:Pikabear900|'The Almighty Pikachu']] 21:00, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Erm, I noticed that on your profile, it says you have no friends. If you were referring to here, I am your friend!!!!! ��[[User:Pikabear900|'The Almighty Pikachu']] 00:02, December 3, 2014 (UTC) signature click your username and then click "My preferences." then go to where it says signature and that's mostly it! There are many wayts to costumize it, you can add color to text, images, etc Tell me if you need any more help c: [[User:Sweet Eve|'sins are']] [[User talk:Sweet Eve|'magic']].'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141129215542/wreckiteve105/images/a/a6/Flamesinsignature.png 19:02, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Aly #Umm.. You might wanna word that differently. There's only 4 animatronics in the first game, and like 10 or 11 animatronics n the second. #Chica is the only female, in canon. However, I view all the Bonnies female so I have 2 females for my headcanon. [[User:Ami670|'Tom']][[User talk:Ami670|'tord']] 5ever 23:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Um, I don't know to be honest [[User:Ami670|'Tom']][[User talk:Ami670|'tord']] 5ever 21:15, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Filipino SR OC! I've made a Filipino SR racer for your Filipino SR! Hope u like it:) Isakrambolla Ubetriena. MyHuuse123 (talk) 04:10, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Holly Sure! Come to the chat! - '''Holly' Isabelle can go in LDR2 and yes Queen Creepy can go into her page You are the sock draw master - Holly 11:26, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the drawing of Melissa You are the sock draw master - Holly 11:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Gift Thank you sooo much!! It looks amazing ^^ Code, plz;) MyHuuse123 (talk) 11:51, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Eve you don't really need to ask me, you can do it if you want as long as you don't copy other users' ideas [[User:Sweet Eve|'sins are']] [[User talk:Sweet Eve|'magic']].'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141129215542/wreckiteve105/images/a/a6/Flamesinsignature.png 13:46, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I sent it through wikia contact (email), so I don't really have a link. They said no so I'm going to have to adopt the wiki instead, which I'll do soon [[User:Sweet Eve|'sins are']] [[User talk:Sweet Eve|'magic']].'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141129215542/wreckiteve105/images/a/a6/Flamesinsignature.png 10:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) lenneh do u wanna chat?? 11:29, December 13, 2014 (UTC) 8bit Iris Rose or scarlet juniper?? 8bit 01:08, December 20, 2014 (UTC) So, I guess I working with you for Eva's story correct? Astrofan1 (talk) 16:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Astro So, I'm suppose to work with you on Eva's story correct? Astrofan1 (talk) 07:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) So what's the list that Eva left? Astrofan1 (talk) 13:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) about yuki can you link me to the place where she has been stealing art??